


Our Finest Impulses

by wendydarling



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Doesn't mention figure skating wow, FaceFucking, He also buys Yuri Gucci sneakers, ITSJJSTYLE, M/M, Post-holiday reunion, Viktor buys Yuri a Cartier LOVE bracelet, Viktor is lowkey acting like a sugar daddy, Viktor spelled with (obviously) a K, Yuri not spelled as Yuuri, Yuri secretly likes it but denies it, it leads to sex, not an au, post-canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendydarling/pseuds/wendydarling
Summary: Viktor takes pleasure with the finer things in life, and he thinks that Yuri, being the most beautiful, deserves to have it all.In which Viktor not only loves Yuri a lot, but also has a lot of money.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Blame: Me alone in my hotel room, toast, milk, and watching too much Sex and the City. The tone of the story changed because I was writing the 1st part while having dinner on the roof deck, and the second part while alone in my hotel room.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own YOI, nor do I gain profit from this work of fiction.

It started with buying Yuri a new suit. Viktor fake insults him by telling him that he doesn't want to be seen with Yuri and his ready-to-wear 2000 yen one. 

 

Yuri remembers being dragged off to a tailor's shop in Barcelona where a man took Yuri's measurements and engaged into a lively conversation with Viktor about colour and fabric. 

 

That was a few months ago, and now, here is Viktor presenting Yuri a matte black box tied with a pure white ribbon.

 

"When you told me you got me a gift for my birthday, I couldn't resist but getting something for you too!" Viktor squeals. Yuri wanted to ask Viktor about the logic of that thinking but he lets it be.

 

After Yuri's exhibition gala, the two of them decided to spend the holidays with their families. Yuri went back to Japan, and Viktor flew to St. Petersburg. The distance was made bearable by texting or video calling each other everyday, and here they are now, a day after New Year and Viktor jumps into a plane to Hasetsu and is back with Yuri.

 

Yuri feels the dread settle on the pit of his stomach as he and Viktor exchange gifts. His gift, that is wrapped in store-bought red paper with white snowflakes, compared to the posh wrapping of Viktor's gift for him, already spoke of what's underneath all the fancy paper. 

 

They open their presents at the same time, and Viktor gasps in excitement. He embraces the cream sweater on his chest as if it was made out of gold. It isn't even anything special; just a sweater that Yuri thought would look like a thousand bucks on Viktor when it truth it was around a thousand yen. 

 

Yuri takes his time to open Viktor's present for him while the other rushes to change into the sweater. He carefully takes out the paper and gasps. Unlike the sound Viktor made earlier out of excitement, Yuri just gaped at what is given to him. It’s a red box with gold detailing that Yuri is quite aware of. He tinkers with the gold latch and gapes in shock. In gold letters embossed on the top, it says, _Cartier_. Below, a white gold bracelet with a key encrusted in what Yuri can only guess as diamonds; because knowing Viktor, he doesn't do things by margins. 

 

"What do you think?" 

 

Viktor's suddenly in front of Yuri, and he's right that the sweater looks very nice on the silver-haired man, looking at Yuri with eyes shining as bright as the bracelet on the box. 

 

"I-I can't! Accept this!" Yuri exclaims, guilt setting in him. What is he guilty for? The expensive gift, or getting Viktor something so cheap? Yuri doesn't know what to blame it on, but he knows he just can't accept this.

 

Viktor looks crestfallen and it tugs on Yuri's heart. "I knew I should have gotten the one paved with diamonds.." Viktor mumbles. 

 

"Hieeh?!" 

 

Viktor gets on the floor from Yuri's bed and does a very off version of Japanese dogeza. 

 

"They didn't have that one at the store! But to me, Yuri is worth more than those ten puny stones!"

 

_'T-ten..?!'_

 

"No, it's not that! Viktor, this is just, this too much for me to accept." Yuri looks at the bracelet once more. It is pretty, but he knows it’s just.. too much. 

 

Viktor gets up from the floor and takes the box from Yuri. He settles it on the bed and takes Yuri by his hands, ”Rejecting this is similar to rejecting my love." 

 

"Its only a bracelet, Viktor." Yuri chides him. The other suddenly has this look on his face that says he is about to prove Yuri wrong.

 

"No, this is a LOVE bracelet Yuri. I have the same one, see?" Viktor pulls on the sleeve of the sweater Yuri bought him to show the same bracelet but in gold. "You can't take it off without they key, and with that in mind," Viktor hands Yuri a golden screw which he guesses as much is the key, "I'll also be taking yours of course!"

 

Yuri melts at the sweet gesture and lets Viktor attach the bracelet on his hand. He thinks, ' _Just this once I'll indulge him.’_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Like an ikemen Santa Claus, Viktor also has presents for Yuri's family. Gloves for his mom, some kind of wine for his father, and a pack of cigars for his older sister. As if the diamond bracelet that he got for Yuri isn't enough, Viktor hands him what he can only assume is another present.

 

The present this time is not wrapped but placed inside a dust bag the colour of brown leather. Opening it, he takes out a pair of white sneakers with a simple green and red design on the side. Yuri lets out a sigh of relief, glad that its nothing expensive.

 

"Are those the new Gucci sneakers?!" Mari screams, kneeling beside Yuri on the floor and looking at them in awe. She turns to Viktor and says, "They must've cost you a fortune!" 

 

Viktor only chuckles, "Not really," He then looks at Yuri, "And I got them for Yuri because I know he'll look beautiful with it." The Katsuki family all blushes, and the man in subject to all the compliments redden so much that it made Viktor's chuckle turn to laughter. Yuri holds his tongue in and only puts the shoes, _Gucci sneakers_ , back in the dust bag.

 

The five of them eat dinner and parted ways to go to bed. When they are finally in Yuri's room, said boy says, "I cannot accept these shoes." Yuri sits on the edge of his bed while Viktor remains standing.

 

Viktor waves his hand in front of his, “It's a gift! You have to accept or its an offence to me." Yuri pouts, because the last thing he wants to do is offend Viktor.

 

"But it’s too much. You already got me this bracelet," Yuri gestures to the diamond bracelet on his wrist, "And now these too?"

 

“It's because you deserve them, Yuri." Viktor says, looking adamant and ready to shot down whatever excuse the younger man has.

 

"I just don't want you spending so much on these gifts. Maybe use them on something more important and useful? Plus, I don't really need expensive gifts, Viktor. I think, uh, you being with me is the best." Yuri stammers the last part, cheeks stained with red. 

 

"But Yuri, I like pretty things. And nothing's better than seeing the most beautiful one of all having pretty things too, don't you agree?" Viktor's voice sounds different. It sounds like, like when he is pushing Yuri down on the bed and about to have his wicked way with him. 

 

"Is this some kind of kink you haven't told me?" Yuri asks, confused and worried for Viktor's bank account. 

 

Viktor laughs and sits beside Yuri on the bed. "Oh, Yuri. You are so adorable." At times like these, Yuri just can't decipher what is going on in Viktor's mind.

 

"Viktor, I'm serious!"

 

"So am I. Think of it as indulging me, baby." He purrs, form sauntering closer to Yuri. The term of endearment leaves Yuri weak in the knees. Viktor takes the advantage in stride, hovering over Yuri akin to a sentinel. Yuri watches in awe, he seriously never gets tired of this view; at Viktor’s eyes the colour of verdigris, his pale and striking features, closing in on Yuri. The push of Viktor’s lips to Yuri’s started out soft. 

 

A simple press at the beginning rises to Viktor coaxing Yuri to open up, which the other gladly did. Yuri’s hands are on Viktor’s front, grasping on his sweater like a lifeline. Viktor’s own hands are exploring Yuri’s body, his cold hands palm Yuri under his shirt. Yuri gasps, the contrast of Viktor’s hot tongue and cold fingers making him pant into Viktor’s mouth. 

 

“Viktor, wait-..!” Yuri gasps, the fingers on his stomach are now on his nipples. Viktor switches to his neck, his breath leaving the sensitive skin on Yuri’s neck warm. “My family might hear us, Viktor!” Viktor groans, and the sound just turns Yuri on more. “Yuri, you really want to stop?” Viktor noses on his jaw, and Yuri automatically stretches his neck back to give Viktor more access. He berates himself when he realises what he’s done, making Viktor chuckle. “You want it too, don’t you? I really missed you, Yuri. Miss _this_.”

 

A kiss on his pulse, and it quickens. Yuri’s hands move to the bedsheets, and his knuckles brush against the dust bag of his Gucci sneakers. _His_ Gucci sneakers. Yuri never imagined in his life that he will refer to something so expensive as his, nor did he even had an inkling that his childhood idol Viktor Nikiforov would be the one giving him such stuff.

 

“Ah!” 

 

Viktor sucks on a sensitive spot under Yuri’s jaw harshly. He stops for a while to look at Yuri, “What are you thinking of, hm?” Yuri shakes his head from side to side, and Viktor goes back to sucking on his neck. “D-don’t leave a mark!” Yuri reminds him, hands going to Viktor’s hair. As always, Viktor doesn’t listen. Even without seeing it, Yuri can already feel the bruise forming on his neck. A part on his neck right underneath his jaw where people would see. Fuck. 

 

Yuri moans, grip tightening on Viktor’s silver locks as the other’s mouth moves near his ear. Another sensitive spot; Viktor knows him so well. Oh too well for it to be fair. 

 

“I like you like this, Yuri,” Viktor pauses for a while to admire his lover, blushing so wantonly and a purpling bruise the shape of Viktor’s mouth forming on his neck, “Wearing my mark on your neck and needy underneath me.” He doesn’t let Yuri reply, swooping down again and sucking on Yuri’s skin.

 

Yuri wonders for a second if this is why Viktor wants to buy him so much stuff; he likes to know Yuri has something that he got from Viktor. Likes seeing Yuri use it, wear it, have it displayed on his body. His shirt gets removed, and Yuri retaliates by pulling on Viktor’s sweater. Another bruise blooms on Yuri’s neck, and they’re now both on the bed completely naked. 

 

“Yuri, touch me.” Viktor commands. Yuri wanted to say that he didn’t need to be told twice, but the words die on his mouth when Viktor’s hand touched Yuri’s cock. He lets out a whine, a shiver running through his body, and Viktor is chuckling again. He’s kneeling on the bed, moving his hand up and down Yuri’s shaft. “Seems like someone wants to be spoiled tonight.” He’s so sensitive, too sensitive in fact, that it takes Yuri a minute or two to regain focus from the haze of pleasure he is drowning in. Viktor slows down, and Yuri is grateful. Viktor moans when Yuri touches him, slender fingers working Viktor’s half-hard cock into fullness. How Viktor is always so in control of his body’s reactions is a mystery to Yuri. He wants Viktor to lose control; lose control because of him. 

 

“Viktor,” He pants out, “I want you. I want your cock in my mouth, please.” Yuri grins inwardly when Viktor’s cock pulses on his hand. “Oh, Yuri. Anything for you, love.” Viktor’s still kneeling on the bed, so Yuri gets on his stomach, his back curved and face in front of Viktor’s pelvis. Yuri doesn’t move his hands from his sides; only opens his mouth and Viktor’s breath catches in understanding.

 

“Fuck, you little tease. You want me to give it to you rough, huh?” 

 

Yuri only moans in consent. An almost whimsical sounding whimper, and Viktor stops throwing caution to the wind and just pushes his erection inside Yuri’s mouth. He does it slowly, pushing inch by inch in while holding onto the back of Yuri’s head. Yuri makes a sound when he feels his gag reflex come on, and Viktor does stop. He lets Viktor move his hips to his own phase; he wants Viktor to focus on his pleasure. He wants Viktor to take pleasure from Yuri. On his own end, Yuri focuses on breathing through his nose, keeping his mouth as lax as possible, and not letting his teeth graze Viktor. 

 

The erratic fucking Viktor does on Yuri’s mouth quickens, and Yuri is enraptured by this side to Viktor. He’s not even doing anything special, just letting Viktor fuck his mouth, and Yuri has never felt so powerful over the other. 

 

Viktor’s groaning, cursing under his breath, a litany of “Yuri, fuck, so good, Yuri,” said from time to time. Even under the promise of having his orgasm sooner, Viktor is still a thoughtful lover. He’s on the precipice of it; falling, falling, falling, deeper in every thrust of his hips into Yuri’s hot and wet mouth. Only when he cums does he push his cock all the way inside Yuri’s mouth, the tip hitting the back of Yuri’s throat. Yuri swallows quickly and takes hold of the base to pull it out from his mouth. Viktor collapses on the bed panting, his silver bangs falling over his eyes.

 

Yuri follows suit, falling on top of Viktor. He watches with a pleased smile on his lips as the other continues to huff. He swat Viktor’s hand away when it tries to touch his cock, saying, “Its fine; tonight it’s about you, so don’t worry.” Viktor stops panting, and he pushes his hair away from his eyes to meet Yuri’s own. 

 

He’s settled on Viktor’s chest, chin resting on his hands. “Good?” Viktor puts his right arm underneath his head, the other on Yuri’s left cheek. “You know it always is.” 

 

Yuri is reminded of what started this all when a diamond, okay _diamonds_ , glimmer on his wrist. It really is beautiful. Yuri grabs the dust bag and places it on the floor carefully, he guesses it might be around 20, 000 yen. Maybe even more. When he rises up again, he sees that Viktor is already asleep. Yuri smiles widely, feeling affection bloom in his chest. He pulls on his comforter and returns back to Viktor’s chest, choosing to sleep on top of the other man.

 

The beating of Viktor’s heart lulls Yuri to sleep, a smile still lingering on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> The Cartier LOVE bracelet in white gold with 10 diamonds cost 15, 600 USD while the Gucci sneakers cost 550 USD. 
> 
> Happy holidays everyone, and I hope my fellow university students are prepared to going back to school.
> 
> Comment if you want more, and don't forget to leave kudos!


End file.
